fallout_gravel_pitfandomcom-20200216-history
Shrike
"Understand it as this: when I say I'll do something, I make it happen." --Shrike 'Shrike '''is the antagonist of ''Butcherbird ''and ''Legends of the Wastes. She has a vendetta against Josey Wales for killing her brother and believes that individuals similar to him, such as the Lone Wanderer or Sole Survivor, need to die. Background Born Reyna Cortez in Redding, Shrike was outcast from her community as a teenager when she allegedly killed a child. In actuality, it was Shrike's brother who killed the child, Shrike took the blame for the murder in order to spare her brother the punishment. Still a minor at the time, Shrike was given the option of twenty years in prison or the military. She choose the military, rising to the rank of Sergeant. She was incredibly accomplished, racking up numerous accommodations for medals, considered the best NCO in her platoon, and was very well-respected. However, for optics reasons, as a child-killer could not become allowed to become a hero, she was drummed out and dishonorably discharged. She was recruited into the OSI as an assassin by Agent Miller and successfully terminated eight targets, but after a botched assassination, they attempted to have her killed. In the ensuing battle, Shrike killed the three government assassins sent after her and was stabbed through the head. She earned her burn scar through cauterizing the wound and a week later had the surgeries that gave her her implants. Without the surgery, she would have died as the implants gave her the capability to heal and made her stronger. Not long after that, Shrike became a hitwoman. She was frequently employed by the New Reno families against one another, popular because of her brutal nature and signature killing style. She became infamous after angering Mr. Bishop by killing an important member of his crime family. He had a ten man hit squad after her, all men that should've been Shrike's equal or exceeded her. They caught her by surprise, but she managed to kill them all whilst unarmed and undressed. This launched her reknown to a new height. After that, she would make her way across the post-war United States, racking up a high body count. She spent roughly fifteen years on the east coast, visiting the Empire Wasteland, the Commonwealth, and the Capital Wasteland. It was during this time that she killed Rook. It was also during this period that Josey Wales killed her brother, although this person's identity is not known. Butcherbird Shrike returned to the Mojave sometime between 2288 and 2290. In 2290 she had Dean Domino and Doc Mitchell killed in New Vegas by Randall Clark. She claimed the Gray building in North Vegas Square and used access codes stolen from Clive's forgotten husk to break into the Lucky 38. She then killed Sarah Weintraub. Shrike and Josey engaged in battle at the Gray in North Vegas Square. Shrike emerged victorious, but was unable to kill Josey. Instead, during the fight, Rose of Sharon Cassidy was killed. Later, Shrike killed Arcade Gannon, the Nightkin Lily, and Raul Tejada. During their fight, she announced her intention to kill other "Legends of the Wastes" to Josey. Miller's Coalition formed in anticipation of the ensuing murder spree Shrike intends to perpetrate. The Legends of the Wastes Shrike appears for the first time in The Legends of the Wastes in the Divide. Spotted by Ulysses, he notified the Devils of Shrike's presence in the area. Qualities Shrike, despite her primary motivation being revenge, is not driven by rage. She is thoughtful and contemplative and rarely acts without careful planning first. She is also not overly bloodthirsty, although she never shies away from violence. Shrike believes that nothing is without purpose and that everyone can be stripped down to the basest of motivations if you dig deep enough. To Shrike, a life without purpose is not a life worth living. Her vendetta against Josey is centered on her anger at him for stripping away her purpose, which was her brother. She claims that, by doing so, Josey has made her entire life meaningless--everything Shrike had suffered, all the terrible things she had done, was invalidated by the Courier. Shrike wants to kill him for that. Shrike reveals to Josey that it won't just end with him. On her journey around America she discovered there were many like him, intervening in the affairs of others and altering things to their own benefit. She hates this and has made her new purpose ridding the world of these people. Shrike suffers from flashbacks, a symptom of what is likely PTSD. When she fights she relives the memory that gave her her scar, as well as the rage and terror that the memory inflicted upon her, and it sends her into a violent frenzy. Shrike often does not remember everything she did during a fight. Even when just walking around she can flashback to previous moments of her life without warning and become trapped in the memory. This is also likely caused by the trauma she has experienced, both emotional and physical. Shrike's most notable attribute is her skill with martial arts. She appears to have received very in-depth training in multiple different disciplines, such as judo, Brazilian jiu jitsu, Krav Maga, muay thai, and kickboxing. Shrike possesses a hologram emitter, an atomic-valence tri-radii-oscillator, displacer glove, proton axe, and the Stealth Suit Mk II. She has also had numerous implants, including strength implants, sub-dermal armor, and a monocyte breeder. Shrike has notable skill in martial arts, able to kill a highly trained and heavily equipped Courser with just a proton axe and a displacer glove. She also easily beat the Courier in their first encounter. Shrike's combination of implants have shown her to be capable of shrugging off a bullet to the head, throwing around grown men like they were dolls, using a car door as a weapon, and ripping a power armored man in half. The more momentum Shrike builds in a fight the more dangerous she becomes, as she is a fighter who excels on being as fluid as possible. Josey Wales nearly defeated Shrike by not fighting her conventionally. Alternatively, Rook, and those in the Lucky 38, all tried to fight Shrike conventionally and were killed as a result. Shrike's opponents often underestimate her, which ends up being a fatal mistake. Shrike is also highly educated. She has an excellent grasp of advanced technology, as well as computers. She also has a good understanding of medical practices. Shrike has a large burn scar on her face. She attempts to hide this, or at least draw some attention from it, by dying parts of her hair different colors. She does this mainly for cosmetic reasons as she does not like people mentioning her scar, but isn't vain enough to conceal it completely. Appearances * Butcherbird: Prologue * Butcherbird: Chapter 1 * ''Butcherbird: Chapter 2'' * Butcherbird: Chapter 3 * Butcherbird: Chapter 4 * Butcherbird: Chapter 5 * Butcherbird: Chapter 6 * Butcherbird: Epilogue * The Legends of the Wastes (Part 2) * The Legends of the Wastes (Part 7) Gallery Theme Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Cyborgs Category:Butcherbird Category:Legends of the Wastes Category:Assassins